The Princess and the Skeleton Prince
by Teh weirdo O.o
Summary: Phantom of the Opera, JCA and TNBC Xover, with Fanfiction and fan characters from an other site, I made Drago be kinda like the Phantom, hope you enjoy
1. Poem 1

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems  
In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams  
For the story that you are about to be told  
Began within the holiday world of screams  
Now, you've probably wondered where this holiday came from  
If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!

For the time advanced by the result of Tifa's acceptance  
And now Jack and Sally have more children by the chance  
for one of them had become love sick and he was 15 by the time advance  
Well, you see now, quite simply now she was now 13  
Making wonderous miracles especially for you  
But once a calamity ever so great   
Occurred when Jack's son, James met her, by mistake

Jack and Sally weren't there when that had occurred  
Because they had protect someone else, guard and secure  
So some of their children went to Hogwarts school  
To control their selected elements and master a tool  
While one of the boys went to China to practice his art  
And to master the powers of the earth to part

And to the conclusion a friend of Tifa's came  
To help her for the threat that would came  
His name was from a legendary dark knight   
Sparda, was his name, and he controlled the twilight.

So James couldn't be so sure  
If his love for her would be secure   
But he will find a way  
To gain her love, some day...


	2. Remebering the Past

Halloween Town, a very peaceful world filled with strange creatures, including humans. It has been 40 years since N.E.W. queen Kenashi had been killed by her oldest daughter, but now, inside the opera house, located in the guillotine square, the creatures and people were auctioning objects found in the theatre to the public.

A young man with brown silky hair, blue eyes, white pants, black shirt and with a scar running through his face starting at the upper left of his face to the lower right of his chin, appeared at the opera house, searching for something and participating in the auctioning. His name, was Jack, Jack the Strange

''Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen'' said the auctioneer, when a porter showed some type of musical box, while the auctioneer continued. ''A papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a Dragon in Chinese robes. This item was discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.''

And the porter holded the item up, so the people and the creatures could see it ''Showing here.'' he said, and he then sets it in motion. The musical tune sounded familiar to Jack.

''May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid.'' said the auctioneer. A young lady raised her hand, so he could keep it. ''Fifteen francs, thank you madam.'' But then Jack raised his arm, so he could keep it. ''Twenty, Thank you sir, twenty francs ladies and gentlemen.''

Nikita raised her arm again. ''Twenty five francs, do I hear thirty?'' And Jack raised his arm once again. ''Thirty francs then, and thirty five?'' Nikita didn't raise her arm and was defeated. ''Selling to thirty francs then, thirty once, thirty twice. Sold, for thirty francs to the monsieur 'le Strange. Thank you, sir.''

The box is handed across to the young man. He studies it, as attention focuses on him for a moment, and one tear runs through his right chin, as he sung silently:

A collector's piece indeed . . .  
every detail exactly as Mother said . . .  
Will you still play,  
when all the rest of us are dead?

Then the silence breaks and the auctioneer continued. ''Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of Rineykena's death, along Tifa, the Strange's death and rebirth when she opened the door to the Light. A mystery, never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?''

The auctioneer switches on the chandelier, there is an enormous flash, and the past of Jack, the Strange's mother begins. During his mother's past, the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur when it was being finished by the Halloween Town's people. The chandelier immense and glittering rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls.

Many creatures are getting ready for practice of an opera of the title ''Hannibal'', some of the male creatures were peeking on the female creatures dressing room, watching the ladies change and drink some type of liquid.

The others were preparing the background and making the opera house neat and clean for their opening night. And a fewer people were now rehearsing. And the star of the opera, which she was a red gargoyle, was now singing:

Carlotta:  
The trophy  
From our saviours  
From our saviours  
From the enslaving force  
Of Rome!

Chorus:  
With feasting and dancing and song  
Tonight in celebration  
We greet the victorious throng  
Returned to bring salvation

The trumpet of cartage resound  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
Hark our step on ground  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!

And Jack's fourth son, Jonathan Skellington starts to come from the group of girls from behind and does his part, acting as Hannibal:

Jonathan:  
Sad to return  
To find the land we love  
Threatened once more  
By Roma's far-reaching grasp

But Jonathan was interrupted by Kye Skellington, his older brother and also Jack's third son. ''Gentlemen, gentlemen--''

And he, himself got interrupted by his own father, Jack, showing two strange creatures the Opera House by the name of Opera Populaire ''Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production on Chalumeau's Hannibal''

''Father, If you please, we are rehearsing.'' said Kye, not being rude or anything like that. ''Kye, Jonathan, Katie, Emily...'' Jack started to say ''Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of me going to protect some royal family in Amos. I can now tell you that these are all true…''

''ah-Ha!'' Carlotta interrupted triumphly.

''And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen  
who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre.''

''And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron,'' said Monsieur Firmin, passing this comment to Monsieur Andre. ''Jack's oldest son, James Skellington himself'' ''My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire.'' Kye, being a bit shy, started to speak. ''Brother, gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons.''

And Jonathan just said ''Brava! Brava!'' sarcastically, since he had some type of grudge against the Gargoyle Carlotta. James noticed this and directly spoke to Jonathan, with a bit of anger in his voice. ''A dishonour you are doing, brother.'' Then his voice changed calm when he kindly let his younger brother Kye continue. ''I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal brother. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies.''

''Thank you, brother le Vicont! Once more if you please, Jonathan''

Emily started to give the new owners a tour of the ballet practice. ''We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, monsieur''

''I see why.'' Monsieur Andre said, very interested in the excellence, and he noticed a rag doll dancing gracefully. ''Especially that little rag doll angel.''

''My older sister, Katie Skellington'' But Monsieur Firmin was distracted by the creator of this world, Tifa, the Strange, dancing with even more grace and beauty. ''And that exceptional beauty. No relation, I trust?'' Emily now stared at Tifa, trying to give Tifa a good profile, since the young creator mostly got her head in the clouds. ''Tifa, the Strange, second official creator of this world, promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising.''

''The Strange, did you say?'' said Monsieur Andre. ''No relation to the Famous N.E.W. queen? ''Her oldest child'' continued Emily. ''She killed her at 10 when she came to live here and train in the ballet dormitories.''

''A murderer, you say?'' That really interested Monsieur Firmin. And the rehearsal continued:

Chorus:  
Hannibal's Friends!  
The trumpeting elephant sound  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
Hark to their step on the ground  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!

The reahersal ended, and Carlotta started to speak, and she sounded very pissed off. ''All day! All they want is the dancing!''

''Well, my son is very excited about tonight's gala'' Jack said to the two monsieurs when Carlotta came to the new managers, still pissed. ''I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers. Because I, will not be singing!''

''What do we do?'' said Monsieur Andre to Jack.

''Grovel. Grovel, grovel'' ''Right,'' Monsieur Firmin said, starting to do the advice Jack gave them.

''Bella Diva,'' started Monsieur Andre.

''Goddess of song'' Monsieur Firmin continued until Monieur Andre interrupted. ''Monsieur Kye Skellington, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act. 3 of Hannibal?'' '

'Perhaps the signora--'' Monsieur Firmin got interrupted.

''Yes, Monsieur Kye?'' asked Carlotta to the young prince. Kye just sighed, but accepted. ''If my diva commands''

''Yes, I do'' Carlotta said to start the song.

I know, too long, LDK Sparda will come in the next chapter and I decided to make this story Phantom Of the Opera style.  
Emily Skellington (c) Lily-Pily  
Kye Skellington (c) JacksLament13  
James, Jonathan and Katie Skellington (c) JackandSally4eva  
Nikita Skellington (c) Ilovethedarkness  
Jack, the Strange (c) Mine

If I'm missing someone, sorry, comments please


	3. Think of Me

Carlotta:

Think of me

Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye

Remember me

Once in a while, please promise me you'll try

When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...

From above the stage, a cloaked figure with claws loosened a few ropes to make a piece of scenery fall, and to knock Carlotta over, pinning her to the stage. And the cloaked figure made his escape by vanishing in thin air.

This accident occured when Marie, Jack's youngest daughter came to the pera house with a guest by the name of LDK Sparda, a human boy.

''The opera house is a dear landmark here in Halloween Town, Monsieur Sparda,'' Marie told the young teenage boy. ''We take very talented people here to participate in many operas such as...'' But she got interrupted when Sparda noticed the accident. ''Holly crap!''

''I hate you,'' scwermed Carlotta like a little girl. ''Lift it up! You assholes!''

Marie got surprised too, but worried. ''He's here. Drago, the Fire Chii Demon.'' she said to Sparda. ''Monsieur Sparda, I think you have to leave now,''

''So soon? I came here to support an old friend of mine, Tifa.''

''I know Monsieur Sparda but, not now, maybe tonight, goodbye'' she said, pushing LDK Sparda to the exit and closing the doors beind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Signora, are you alright?'' said Kye very worried, he then shouted to the upper level of the stage, were the pieces of scenery were kept. ''Leon, for God's sake, brother, what is going on up there?''

He got his answer by his other older brother, Leon Skellington. ''Please Kye don't look at me. As Ra's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please brother, there's no one there.''

But then he thought of someway to scare his little brother. ''Or if there is, well then... it must be a demon.'' he said sarcasticaly while laughing a little bit evil-like.

''Signora, these things do happen.'' Monsieur Andre said to Carlotta, so she could calm herself, aparantly, it didn't work.

''For the past three years, 'these things do happen.' And did you stop them from happening? No!'' Carlotta said to Jack, even pissed than before. And then she directly spoke angrily to

Andre and Firmin.

''And you two! You are as bad as him! 'These things do happen.' UGH! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!'' she shouted angrily when she went to the back entrance of the theater.

''Amateurs.'' Jonathan said under his breath, chuckling a bit from that accident.

''Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Amos.'' Jack spoke, before leaving the theater. Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin were now feeling a bit guilty for what happened before, Emily aproached them, handling towards them a letter.

''I have a message sir, from the fire demon.''

''Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed.'' said Andre a bit pissed of like Carlotta.

''He welcomes you to his opera house.''

'' 'His' opera house?'' said Firmin

''And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.''

''His Salary?''

''My father used to give him 20,000 francs a month.''

''20,000 francs!''

''Perhaps you can afford more with my brother as your patron?''

''Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously, (rips the note in two)we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star! A full house, Andre! We shall have to refund a full house!''

''Tifa, the Strange could sing it, Sir.''

''What, a chorus girl?'' Andre spoke, having a bit of hope in his voice.

''Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught.''

Emily signaled Tifa to come forth to the stage, Tifa was a little worried that her singing voice will be terrible.

''Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves.''

''Oh, but she's very pretty.''

Tifa:

Think of me

Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye

Remember me

Once in a while, please promise me you'll try.

When you find

That once again you long to take your heart back and be free,

If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.

Then the whole area is transforming to the Gala. Tifa is revealed in a white dress facing a huge crowd, she didn't expect many creatures coming that opening night, but she did her part fantasticaly.

Tifa:

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea.

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've shared and seen,

Don't think about the way things might've been.

Think of me,

Think of me waking, silent and resigned.

Imagine me

Trying too hard to put you from my mind.

Recall those days, look back on all those times,

Think of the things we'll never do.

There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

Beneath the stage of the opera house, were few secret chambers were hidden, was the cloaked figure from before, he heard Tifa's voice. Drago was amazed. But back at the Gala, in box five, James also heard her sing, because he was watching the gala with LDK Sparda. He fell inlove with her, not by her singing, but of her beauty and thought.

James:

Can it be?

Can it be Tifa?

''Bravo!'' He applauded for Tifa, and left his seat, and went to walk around the Opera House.

James:

Long ago, it seems so long ago,

How young and innocent we were!

She may not remember me,

But I remember her.

(Back at the stage)

Tifa:

Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade,

They have their seasons so do we.

But please promise me that sometimes

You will think...

(Opera singing)

Of me!

Same, lllllllooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg

Amos (c)Jackslament13

Leon Skellington (c)Venezia

Marie Skellington (c)Jackandsally4eva

Comments plz


	4. Demon of Fire

Once the opera of Hannibal was over, Tifa disappeared from the stage and went to a secret room, filled with candles. She lit only one candle and stayed there for a moment, then she heard a mysterious voice that said:

Brava, brava, bravissimo...

Since Sparda came looking for her, he found Tifa in that secret room, Sparda then spoke to his friend. "Tifa, Tifa." And she heard the voice again, calling out to her with awe:

Tifa...

Sparda:  
Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect! 

I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is your great tutor?

But Tifa was silent, staring at the lit candle. Sparda thought that she wanted to be alone so, he started to leave. But then he froze when Tifa spoke to him:

Tifa:  
Someone once spoke of a demon,  
I used to dream he'd appear,

Now as I sing I can sense him,  
And I know he's here.

Here in this room he calls me softly,  
Somewhere inside...hiding.

Somehow I know, he's always with me,  
he's the unseen creature.

Tifa started to aproach Sparda with a dreamy look, staring of into space. He feared that his friend was imagining things in her mind, going from normal to mad((crazy).

Sparda:  
Tifa you must have been dreaming,  
Stories like this can't come true

Tifa you're talking in riddles,  
And it's not like you!

They got out from the secret room to the back of the stage were the opera took place.

Tifa:  
Demon of Fire,  
Guide and Guardian,   
Grant to me you glory!

Sparda:  
Who is this Demon?   
This...

Both:  
Demon of Fire,  
Hide no longer,   
secret and strange creature

Tifa:  
He's with me even now

Sparda:  
Your hands are cold

Tifa:  
All around me

Sparda:  
Your face, Tifa, it's white

Tifa:   
It frightens me

Sparda:  
Don't be frightened

They look at each other for a moment, Tifa looks worried, while Sparda gives her a smile, making her do the same. The moment is broken by the arrival of Emily.

"Monsieur Sparda. Were you given permission to meddle with the star's private time? If not, come with me, so you can go back to that Hotel that was construcked a few days ago." Emily said.

"Just a moment, please" 

"NOW!"

"Okay, I'm goin', I'm goin', see ya later Tifa"

"Yeah, you to Sparda" she said. Before long Emily escorted Tifa to her dressing room so she could rest for a while. "Tifa, I was asked to give you this." Emily hands Tifa a note, and exits her room. Tifa opens it and reads. 

"A red scarf . . .  
the attic . . .  
Freaky Psycho . . ." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Many people from the opera house were making such noise outside from Tifa's dressing room, but some people were handing out flowers for the singer. James was in all that traffic, trying to find Tifa, but he stumbled himself with the new owners of the opera house. 

"Ah, Monsieur Le Vicomte, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss the Strange!" said Monsieur Firmin, while holding many red roses in his hands.

"Gentlemen, would you please tell me were Miss Tifa is?"

Monsieur Firmin indicated Tifa's dressing room to James. "Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Vicomte."

"If you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." James said, when he saw the roses Firmin was holding he took them without thinking. "Thank you."

Monsieur Firmin looked confused. "They appear to have met before, Andre"   
Sorry if this took a while to upload, I was really busy with the TV, blame the TV, not me .  
Comments plz...


	5. Freaky Psycho

James entered Tifa's dressing room with the roses he took from Monsieur Firmin, he once thought that the princess would have feelings for him. "Freaky Psycho, let her mind wonder. Freaky Psycho thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?' "

"James." Tifa said, watching James enter. She was surprised in seeing him for quite some time.

"Or of riddles or frocks?" James continued.

"Those Picnics in the attic." she said.

"Or of chocolates."

"Jack playing the violin."

"As you read to me when I was still young, dark stories of far away worlds and galaxies."

"No, 'What I loved best,' Psycho Said, 'was when I was asleep in my bed.' "

Tifa:  
And the Demon of Fire sings songs in my head

Tifa and James:  
The Demon of Fire sings songs in my head.

"You sang like an angel tonight, Tifa"

"Thank you, James." she said happily, when she looked again towards the skeleton prince, she saw him with a sad face. "James, is there something wrong?"

"Nah, it's just that..." he said with a little fear in his voice. "Do you have something to say or ask?" Tifa said.

"Well, Iv'e always wondered... If you could answer this... curious question of mine... I don't mean to meddle with your bussiness but... How did you... get that... scar... in your face?"He said, hoping that she would not be offended.

"One thing, Jack did this to me with the Pumpkin Head keyblade before knowing who I really was 3 years ago." she said, comforting James. "It was when my mother tried to destroy this world, I saved the towns people and now your father is my guardian since my mother was murdered by, your's truly, moi"

"Oh, now I understand why you are always protected by my father and also by a guardian angel or demon."

"A friendly stranger said 'When I am in heaven, Child, I will send the friendly Demon of Fire to you.' Well, that stranger is dead, James. And I have been visited by the Demon of Fire."

"Oh, no doubt of it. And now, we go to somewhere." James said, now leaving the room to order his carriage with his finest Rapidash, but Tifa stopped him before he left. "No, James, the Demon of Fire is very strict."

"Well I shant keep you up late." he said with a little laugh. "James, No."

"You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Freaky Psycho."

"No, James, wait!" she said, but it was too late, James left the room nearing the exit to the Opera House. A mysterious flame aproached the keyhole that the door of Tifa's dressing room had, locking it with the left-behind key.

When this was happening, Katie and Marie were walking around the opera house before they left. Katie noticed the flame disappear. "Katie, are you alright?" Marie said, watching her sister stare at the handle of the door.

"Yeah, it's just that... well, never mind." Then they left the opera house.

I'm sorry if this was too short, I was trying to fill up the "Little Lotte" thing. Hope you like it soo far.

Comments plz


	6. The Mirror, Drago, the Demon of Fire

Tifa grabbed her black cloak while wearing a white dress, she looked at herself in the mirror her room had. "How can I make a guy like me without this scar?" she sighed sadly and she approached the door to open it, before she could do that, she heard a voice, scaring her.

Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory! 

Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph! 

By the sound of that mysterious voice, she somehow became spell-bounded; she now knew that the voice was her guardian demon. She sang to the voice so she could not loose the creature.

Tifa:   
Demon! I hear you!  
Speak   
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!

Demon, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Creature! 

And she got her answer very quickly, but this time, the voice sounded even kinder than before.

Demon's voice:  
Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!

Look at your face  
in the mirror  
I am there  
inside! 

The figure of the cloaked figure becomes discernible behind the mirror. Tifa approaches the mirror like if she was entranced.

Tifa (ecstatic):  
Demon of Fire!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory! 

Demon of Fire!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
creature... 

Demon's voice:  
I am your Demon of Fire ...  
Come to me: Angel of Water ...

Tifa walks towards the glowing, shimmering glass of her mirror. Meanwhile, James has returned, he hears the voices and is puzzled. He tries to open the door, but he finds out that it's locked, so he bangs the door, calling to Tifa.

"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" he bangs the door a few times and gets no answer from the other side. "Tifa, please. Answer me! Tifa!"

Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands Drago, with his hood down, only revealing his 'nose' and mouth. He reaches forward and takes Tifa firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch is cold, and Tifa gasps, while he keeps singing to her.

I am your Demon of Fire . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Water . . .

Tifa disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her. Outside the room, James tries one last time to open the door of the dressing room with the use of his element, Darkness. Suddenly, the door unlocks and swings open, and James enters to find the room empty. "Tifa? Tifa! Where are you!"   
------------------------------------------------ 

Tifa:   
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name.

And do I dream again?  
For now I find.  
Drago, the Demon of Fire is there  
Inside my mind.

Drago:   
Sing once again with me,  
our strange duet,  
My power over you,  
grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind.  
Drago, the Demon of Fire is there  
inside your mind.

Drago leads Tifa onto a boat that was placed on the underground lake that the opera house had in it's chambers.

Tifa:   
Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the cloak you wear.

Drago:   
It's me they hear.

Both:   
You're/my spirit and my/you're voice  
in one combined.  
Drago, the Demon of Fire is there  
inside my/your mind.

In the background, nearing Drago's lair, their voices echoed in the chamber.

He's there, Drago, the Demon of Fire . . .  
Beware Drago the Demon of Fire . . .

Drago:   
Sing, my Angel of Water!

Tifa   
He's there,  
Drago the Demon of Fire...

She then begins to vocalise strangely until they reach the shore of the lake to where Drago lived, away from the others. Drago got out of the boat while Tifa stared at him, wondering what kind of demon the creature was beneath his hood.

Yes! chappy 6 is here, do ya like? R&R plz


	7. Music of the Night, Magical Lasso

Tifa stayed in the boat, watching the cloaked demon as he walked up a few steps to a white curtain. He turned to face her, seeing that she wasn't afraid of him. Drago saw her scar between her dark brown eyes, he felt sorry for her. Drago knew that she was afraid of him, but she was also curious of what creature he was.

Drago:

I have brought you,

To the seat of sweet music's throne.

To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,

Music…

You have come here.

For one purpose and one alone.

Since the moment I first heard you sing,

I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,

For my music.

My music

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses, abandon their defences

Drago approached Tifa and grabbed her wrist, helping her stand up from the boat and onto the cold hard stairs, leading her to where his organ was ((It's the musical thingy, not the organs of the human body).

Drago:

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,

Close your eyes let you spirit start to soar...

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight…

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before..

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then... can you belong to me

He sounded very sad with those last words, Tifa now knew that this creature was alone for a long time and that people misunderstood him and judged him by the way he looked, ugly, evil and also for being part demon. Drago came closer to her, caressing her hair and placing his claws to her waist lovingly. With an unoccupied claw, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it in his right scaly cheek, somehow telling her to not be afraid of him.

Drago:

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write...

The power of the music of the night

Drago led her to a hidden place of his lair, which had a reflection of Tifa, but with a beautiful black dress. When she saw it, she fainted. Drago caught her before she fell onto the floor, he carried her to his bed and placed her gently in the warm covers, he gently kissed her forehead.

You alone can make my song take flight...

Help me make the music of the night

He went to his pipe organ to write a song so time could pass by when Tifa was asleep, he looked at her one last time and a warm smile grew on his lips. Drago was in love with the girl, he knew that she was similar to him, misunderstood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Back into the future)

Jack, the Strange exited the Opera house with the musical box in hand, he approached his carriage and entered it. Jack sat on his seat and saw Nikita outside the Opera house; he bowed his head to her, as if he was saying thanks. Nikita accepted his thanks with a small bow, and he set off to town still staring at Nikita with a serious face.

Nikita still watched his carriage until she saw it no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Return to the past)

Katie came back to the Opera house to prove to her brother and sister that she saw a flame in Tifa's door. She brought along Kye and Marie to be her witnesses, well, she kind of made them come there at almost the middle of the night. "Katie, are you sure you saw something?" asked Marie, still tired.

"I'm positive, Marie, I saw that flame with my own two eyes." she said. "And why should I come?" asked Kye.

"So you get to be my witness, big bro"

"I still regret that scaredy boy here had to come, Jonathan is still better than you Kye" Marie said, Kye just ignored that comment and followed them. Katie opened Tifa's door with her water powers, they saw nothing in there, except for flowers and gifts. But they kept searching for the flame.

Kye walked near Tifa's mirror and felt a wisp of wind in his skull, he went to the mirror and examined it, Kye noticed an opening in the mirror and he thought that it was some kind of door to a secret passage. "Katie, Marie, you may want to look at this." The girls stopped what they were doing and approached Kye. "Wow, where do you think it leads to?" said Katie.

"I don't know, come on, let's check it out." said Marie walking to the passage. "I don't think so Marie, we don't know what's in there, maybe we should tell this to the others, they may know what to do." Kye said, stopping Marie.

"Come on, scaredy-boy, where's your sense of adventure?" "I don't have one, let's get out of here, we could get in trouble"

"He has a point Marie" said Emily, appearing out of nowhere. "Or would you like to sleep with my poison powder" Non of them answered and followed Emily to the back of the Opera house's dormitories, were Leon was showing off to some of the other actresses. Scaring them with comments of a Demon.

Leon:

Like dark green parchment is his skin,

A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew,

You must be always on your guard,

Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!

He wraps his fire around a girl, without burning her skin. "Oh my..." she said, when Leon made snarling noises in her ear. Emily evaporates Leon's fire with her element, poison off the girl. Emily is now pissed off with her older brother.

Emily:

Those who speak of what they know,

Find too late that prudent silence is wise,

Leon, brother hold your tongue! (Slaps him)

(Summons some kind of poisonous rope around Leon's neck)

Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!

This was the longest chapter ever:

Nikita(c) Ilovethedarkness

Drago(c) Sony or the WB


	8. I Remember, Notes prt 1

Tifa was still lying on the demons bed, when she woke up she saw a musical box with a figure of a dragon in Chinese playing a very familiar tune. She got out of bed and approached a small balcony above the small lake; Tifa remembered what happened the other night: She was in her dressing room, she heard a strange voice and followed a cloaked creature into the unknown.

Tifa:

I remember there was mist...

Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake

There were candles all around,

and on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a creature

She saw Drago near the lake, just standing there alone, staring at the reflecting light of the lake still wearing his black cloak. He seemed happier than before.

Tifa:

Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose is the face in the hood?

She starts to remove his cloak, but before she could look at him, Drago attacked her and hid behind the white curtain. Only his shadow appearing in the white silk.

Drago:

Damn you

You little prying Kyogre

You little demon

Is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you, you little lying Delilah

You little Seviper

Now you cannot ever be free

Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it

Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me

This loathsome Demon

Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly, secretly...

Tifa...

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster

This repulsive carcass

Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,

Secretly, secretly...

Oh, Tifa...

Tifa felt ashamed of removing his cloak, he sounded pretty sad of what he said. She approached the white curtain without going to the back of it where Drago was, she handed him his cloak, Drago took it and put it on. He stood out from the white curtain and looked at Tifa. "Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning in Halloween Town, many of the towns people were starting a line to buy their tickets to the new opera named Il Muto, that was part opera, part comedy. One of the owners, Firmin, came to the entrance of the Opera House, noticing some creatures sweeping and cleaning the Opera Populaire.

Firmin:

Mystery after gala night

It says mystery of soprano's flight

Mystified all the papers say

We are mystified, we suspect foul play

Bad news on soprano's scene

First Carlotta now Tifa

Still, at least, the seats get sold

Gossip's worth its weight in gold

What a way to run a business

Spare me these unending trials

Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers

Opera!

To hell with Gluck and Handel

Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!

Andre:(interrupting)

Damnable!

Will they all walk out?

This is damnable!

Firmin:

Andre, please don't shout!

It's publicity!

And the take is vast

Free publicity!

Andre:

But we have no cast!

Firmin:

Andre, have you seen the queue?

Ah, it seems you've got one too

Andre:

Dear Andre what a charming gala,

Christine was, in a word, sublime

We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left

On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!

Firmin:

Dear, Firmin

Just a brief reminder

My salary has not been paid

Send it care of the ghost by return of post

P.T.O

No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!

Both:

Who would have the gall to send this?

Someone with a puerile brain

Firmin:

These are both signed F.D.

Andre:

Who the hell is he?

Both:

Fire Demon!

Firmin:

It's nothing short of shocking

Andre:

He is mocking our position!

Firmin:

In addition he wants money!

Andre:

What a funny apparition!

Both:

To expect a large retainer

Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!

LDK Sparda:

Where is she?

Firmin:

You mean Carlotta?

James:

He means Miss 'le Strange

Where is she?

Andre:

Well how should we know?

James, LDK:

We want an answer!

Sparda:

I take it that you sent us these notes!

Firmin:

What's all this nonsense?

Andre:

Of course not!

Firmin:

Don't look at us!

James:

She's not with you then?

Andre:

Of course not!

Firmin:

We're in the dark!

Sparda:

Monsieur don't argue!

Aren't these the letters you wrote?

Firmin:

And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? (Realising his mistake)Written!

Monsieur Andre took the notes that LDK Sparda had and started to read one of them, even if both of the notes had the same lecture.

Do not fear for Miss 'le Strange

The Demon of Fire has her under his wing.

Make no attempt to see her again.

"If you didn't write them, then who did?" said James before he was interrupted.

Carlotta:

Where is he?

Firmin:

Ah, welcome back!

Carlotta:

Your precious patron

Where is he?

James:

What is it now?

Carlotta:

I have your letter

A letter which I rather resent

Sparda:

And did you send it?

James:

Of course not!

Andre:

As if he would!

Carlotta:

You didn't send it?

James:

Of course not!

Firmin:

What's going on?

Carlotta:

You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?

Sparda:

And what is it that he's meant to have sent?

James read the note that the red Gargoyless had in her claw, she seemed pretty pissed of at the moment. "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Tifa the Strange..."

"Tifa, the Strange! It's always about her this time around" she said angrily interrupting James, before long he continued. "Tifa, the Strange will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune. Should you attempt to take her place." Carlotta just growled before Firmin and Andre walked away from the small crowd.

Firmin and Andre:

Far too many notes for my taste

And most of them about Tifa!

All we've heard since we came is Miss 'le Strange's name--!

Emily, Katie and Kye Skellington appeared from out of nowhere, making everyone get spooked.

Emily:

Miss 'le Strange has returned.

Firmin:

I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned

Andre:

Where precisely is she now?

Emily:

I thought it best she was alone

Katie and Kye:

She needed rest

Sparda:

May we see her?

Emily:

No, Sparda

She will see no one

Carlotta, James:

Will she sing, will she sing?

Emily:

Here, I have a note

Andre, Carlotta and James:

Let me see it!

"Please!" Monsieur Firmin said while snatching the note, Monsieur Andre approached Firmin while he read out loud the note.

Gentlemen,

I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature

Detailing how my theatre is to be run

You have not...

(Fading to Drago's voice in the underground chambers)

Followed my instructions

I shall give you one last chance

Drago:

Tifa, the Strange has returned to you

And I am anxious her career should progress

In the new production of Il Muto

You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy

And put Miss Tifa in the role of Countess

The role which Miss 'le Strange plays calls for charm and appeal

The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five. Which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored. A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant.

F. D.


	9. Notes prt 2, Primma Donna

When Carlotta heard Tifa's name she was almost going to burst; but Sparda and James were worried for her, they thought that Tifa was harmed by the demon; Firmin and Andre were arguing of which of the singers would play the part of the countess, Tifa or Carlotta?. 'This must be a joke made by those two fools, the human and that idiot-of-a-son skeleton' Carlotta thought.

Carlotta:  
Tifa!

Andre:  
Whatever next?

Carlotta:  
It's all a ploy to help Tifa!

Firmin:  
This is insane...

Carlotta:  
I know who sent this:  
The Vicomte -- her lover!

James:  
Monsieur  
Can you believe this?

Andre:  
Signora!

Carlotta:  
O traditori!

Firmin:  
This is a joke!

Andre:  
This changes nothing!

Carlotta:  
O menititori!

Firmin:  
Signora!

Andre:  
You are our star!

Firmin:  
And always will be!

Andre:  
Signora...

Firmin:  
This creature is mad!

Andre:  
We don't take orders!

Firmin:  
Miss 'le Strange will be playing the pageboy -- the silent role...

Andre and Firmin:  
Carlotta will be playing the lead!

Carlotta:  
It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!  
Signori, e vero?  
Non, non, non voglio udire!   
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!

Emily:   
Who scorn his word, beware to those...

Carlotta:  
You have reviled me!

Emily:  
The demon sees, the demon knows...

Carlotta:  
You have rebuked me!

Andre and Firmin:  
Signora, pardon us...

Carlotta:  
You have replaced me!

Andre and Firmin:  
Please, Signora  
We beseech you...

Emily  
This hour shall see your darkest fears

James and Sparda:  
I must see her...

Carlotta:  
Abbandonata!   
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!

Emily:  
The demon sees, the demon hears...

James and Sparda:  
Where did she go...?

Carlotta:  
Abbandonata!   
Disgraziata!

Andre and Firmin:  
Signora, sing for us!  
Don't be a martyr...

Everyone:  
What new surprises lie in store...?

Carlotta approaches the exit to the opera house; which is filled with millions of fans holding different types of flowers. "Would you please give this to Miss Tifa?" said one of the many fans, Carlotta quickly closed the door, "Miss Tifa?" the same fan said, Carlotta felt that she has been replaced by a mere human girl with an ugly scar. She didn't know what to do. "Your public needs you" said Monsieur Andre. "We need you too" Firmin said.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little creator?" Carlotta said angrily to the two gentlemen. "Signora, no" they both said.

Andre and Firmin:  
The world wants you.Prima Donna first lady of the stage  
your devotees are on their knees to implore you

Andre:  
Can you bow out when their shouting your name?

Firmin:  
Think of how they all adore you.

Andre and Firmin:  
Prima Donna enchant us once again

Andre:  
Think of your muse

Firmin:  
And of the queues round the theatre!

Andre and Firmin:  
Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
Sing, Primma Donna one more!

Sparda:  
Tifa spoke of a demon.

Calotta:  
Primma Donna your song shall live again, you took a snub, but there's a public who needs you.

Emily:  
He has heard...

Carlotta, Firmin and Andre:  
Think of their cry of undying support, follow where the limelight leads you!

Carlotta:  
Primma Donna your song shall never die, you'll sing again, and to unending ovation.

James, Sparda, Andre and Frimin:  
Orders! Warnings!  
Lunatic demands!

Carlotta:  
Think how you'll shine in that final encore.

Andre and Firmin:  
Sing Prima Donna once more!

James:  
I must see if  
these demands are rejected!

Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with the patron? James and the soubrette entwined in loves duet, although he may deny he must have been with her. You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if its loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera.

Emily, Katie and Marie:  
For/But if his curse is on this opera

Everyone:  
Prima Donna the world is at your feet  
a nation waits and how it hates to be cheated.  
Light up the stage with that age old raport;  
sing, Prima Donna once more!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since every one of Drago's commands were ignored, he was very disappointed in them. He saw them prepare the opera Il Muto and also when Carlotta mentioned that James was Tifa's lover, he felt in his heart anger. HE was Tifa's lover, not the skeleton. "So... it is war between us! If these demands are not met... a disaster beyond their imagination... will occur... Even if I do not wish the disaster... upon the one I love... " Drago said to himself, he grabbed his cloak and walked thru the underground chambers to above the stage of the Opera Populaire.

Jeje, too much singing there ;

Comments pwease


	10. Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh

Every one of the opera cast was ready to make their parts for Il Muto; a few of them struggled to be in their places before the curtain would open to reveal the crowd. The cast were dressed in olden England clothing, which looked uncomfortable, especially the clothing of the countess. Almost everyone in the play were holding fans to cool themselves. While they sing, Drago switches Carlotta's bottle of some type of liquid to help her voice with a different bottle with a cursing potion.

Carlotta:

They say that this youth

has set my Lady's

heart aflame!

Dude in yellow:

His Lordship, sure,

would die of shock!

Dude in red:

His Lordship is

a laughingstock!

Carlotta:

Should he suspect her,

God protect her!

All Three:

Shame! Shame! Shame!

This faithless lady's

bound for Hades!

Shame! Shame! Shame!

Carlotta:

Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.

(A few knocks are at the door)

Who can this be?

Jonathan:

Gentle wife, admit your loving

husband.

My love - I am called to England

on affairs of State, and must

leave you with your new maid.

Though I'd happily take

the maid with me.

Carlotta:

The old fool is leaving!

Serafimo away with this pretense!

You cannot speak - but kiss

me in my husband's absence.

Poor fool, he makes me laugh!

Hahahaha,

Haha! ((etc.)

Time again I tried to get a better, better half!

Carlotta and Chorus:

Poor fool, he doesn't know!

Hohohohoho,

Hoho ((etc.)

If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Drago shouted from above were the chandelier was, without being seen from the crowd. "He's here, Drago, the Demon of Fire..." Marie said, a bit frightened.

"It's him." said Tifa, somehow happy of hearing his voice again.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta said to Tifa, because Tifa's part WAS silent, then she approached her maiden with her special liquid thatb was really the curse potion that Drago had switched a while ago. "A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." Drago whispered to himself before leaving.

Carlotta:

Serafimo, away with this pretence!

You cannot speak, but kiss me in my

Ass!"

The crowd gasped at what Carlotta had said, making them laugh a bit. "Carlotta, what are you doing?" whispered Kye from the orchestra. "I don't know you bag of bones" Kye got really insulted by her comment, but he continued leading the orchestra.

Carlotta:

Poor fool, he makes me laugh -

Hahahahaha!

Haha... ass... hole... bitch... whore...

The crowd laughed at Carlotta, she felt scared and shamed at the same time, so she decided to get off the stage. "Madone!" she shouted at her maiden and she ran to the exit. Monsieur Firmin and Andre ordered Leon to bring the curtains down so they could correct the error. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The... uhh... performance will continue... in ten minutes' time... When the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Tifa." said Monsieur Firmin, the crowd applauded.

"In the meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera." said Monsieur Andre, signaling to Kye to advance the play so the cast could have time to change. "What?" Kye asked with confusion, "go to Act III in your papers, monsieur," Kye obeyed the order and told the orchestra to place their own papers to Act III. The managers leave, the stage is cleared and the music starts again. The ballet girls enter as a sylvan glade flies in. They begin to the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of Drago. Marie and Katie is aware of them and dances out of step.

Leon was sent above the stage to search for Drago, he mostly got distracted while watching the play. But then he saw Drago and got frightened, he tried to attack him with his flamethrower, but Drago absorbed his fire attacks which meant that his attacks won't work. When Drago got Leon cornered, he summoned his lasso and choked him without thinking that Leon was a skeleton and cannot be killed or murdered.

When Drago was certain that Leon was dead he hung Leon to the stage, everyone of the cast and crowd screamed in fear. "Guys, get me out of this" said Leon. "If this is a joke, no one's buying it Leon" Katie said. "This isn't a joke nor prank, the demon did this, now get me out of this lasso"

When James and Saprda saw this from their seats they ran to Tifa's dressing room, to see if she was alright. But Tifa was already out of her room, when she saw Sparda she went to him. "Are you alright?" he said, worried. "Sparda, we're not safe here" she guided him to some stairs that leaded to the roof. Attempting to placate the audience as stage-hands and police men crowd onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was simply an accident... an accident." said Monsieur Firmin, trying to calm the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sparda:

Why have you brought me here?

Tifa:

We can't go back there!

Sparda:

We must return!

Tifa:

He'll kill you!

His eyes will find us there!

Sparda:

Tifa, don't say that

Tifa:

Those eyes that burn!

Sparda:

Don't even think it

Tifa:

And if he has to kill a thousand men

Sparda:

Forget this waking nightmare

Tifa:

Drago, the Demon of ire will kill

Sparda:

This demon is a fable

Believe me

Tifa:

...and kill again!

Sparda:

There is no Drago, the Fire Demon

Tifa:

Oh Ra, who is this creature

Sparda:

Oh Ra, who is this creature

Tifa:

...who hunts to kill?

Sparda:

...this face of death?

Tifa:

I can't escape from him

Sparda:

Whose is this voice you hear

Tifa:

... I never will!

Sparda:

... with every breath?

Both:

And in this labyrinth,

where light is blind

Drago, the Demon of Fire

is here/there

inside your/my mind

Sparda:

There is no Drago, the Fire Demon

They reached the roof, unaware that James was watching them. The moonlight was over them, making their shadows large and wide. Drago heard Tifa and went to the rooftop as well, but hid himself behind a horse statue, not near James.

I know, bad chapter ending, but I didn't have anything in my mind for the end of the chapter. ;

Comments, pwease?


	11. Sparda, Ive Been There, All I Ask of You

Sparda and Tifa remain in the rooftop of the Opera Populaire, without knowing that James and Drago were watching them; James was there to protect Tifa from any harm, while Drago though of something personal that he didn't know that he could do infront of the one he cared for. Tifa, holding the rose that James gave her, was explaining how she met Drago to Sparda, but he kept saying that he was just an illusion, a fantasy.

Tifa:

Sparda, I've been there, to his world of

unending night

To a world where the daylight dissolves

into darkness,

darkness...

Please, I've seen him!

Can I ever forget that sight?

Can I ever escape from that face?

So filled with scales, it was hardly a face

in the darkness,

darkness...

But his voice filled my spirit

with a strange, sweet sound

In that night there was music in my mind

And through music my soul began to soar!

And I heard as I'd never heard before

Sparda:

What you heard was a dream and nothing more

Tifa:

Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world

Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore

Sparda:

Tifa...

She turned to see him, but what she saw was a frightened face. "Tifa..." Sparda said with fear, staring at something that was appearing behind a horse statue and comming closer. The dark figure came closer to them, "Tifa..." it said. "Alright, that's it. Total freak fest, sorry but, I'm out of here" said Sparda and vanished into thin air. Tifa stayed and felt claws in her shoulders, she knew it was Drago and her eyes were almost filled with tears of sadness and terror. She thought that he would harm her, but she was wrong.

Drago turned Tifa to face him, she was almost going to cry. He first caressed her cheek, the he started to remove his hood slowly, revealing his dragon-like face. She gasped when she saw his face, Tifa dropped her rose. Drago placed one of his claws to her cheek. James saw all of this and was about to attack Drago, but he waited. He couldn't stand Drago beeing with Tifa, James always thought that demons could never feel for anyone else but themselves.

Drago:

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

Tifa:

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

Drago:

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

Tifa:

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

Drago:

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Tifa, that's all I ask of you

Tifa:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Both:

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Tifa:

Say you love me

Drago:

You know I do

Both:

Love me,

that's all I ask of you

They stare at each other deeply into their eyes, and kiss. Drago lifts Tifa off her feet, into his arms and holds her.

Both:

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you

They kiss eachother for a while, the Tifa pushes him away, remebering that the play was still on and were waiting for her. She wanted Drago to be with her, beside her.

Tifa:

I must go, they'll wonder where I am

Come with me Drago...

Drago:

Tifa, I love you...

Tifa:

Order your fine horses

Be with them at the door!

Drago:

And soon you'll be beside me...

Tifa:

You'll guard me and you'll guide me...

They go back to the opera stage from were Tifa came with Sparda, still holding hands. James came out of hiding, sad of what he saw Tifa do. He approached the rose he had given to her, he picks it up and stares at it sadly.

James:

I have given you my love

Made your song take wing

and now, how you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me

He was bound to love you

When he heard you sing!

Tifa...

James begins to cry, placing the rose in his bony cheek, then he hears some voices from underneath him. The voices come from Tifa and Drago, singing.

Tifa and Drago in the distance:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning!

James was now enraged with Drago, kissing her twice. He thought that the kiss was part of Drago's plan of hexing her to make Tifa like him. James wanted Tifa for himself, not for some half-dragon demon. He climbed ontop of one of the horse statues and shouted at the sky.

James:

You will curse the day you did not do,

all that The Pumpkin Prince asked of you!

Tears of hatred flowed from his eye sockets, he whiped them off with his sleeves. When he stared at the sky he saw a green light. "What's this?" he asked himself, before he could go back to the Opera Populaire he felt a force pulling him to the edge of the roof. "Hey, let me go!". It was useless, with all his strenght he couldn't break free of the spell. He was more closer to the edge, and he fell. Before he could reach the ground, a portal appeared below him, transporting him to another world... or ship.

James landed safely by his element, darkness. He was inside a ship alright, "Where the hell am I?" "You're in your training grounds, child" a male voice said out of nowhere in James sight. "Who are you? Where am I?" James yelled, hopein for an answer. "What am I? Your worst nightmare and you are inside the N.E.O. ship, young one"

James couldn't believe he was inside the N.E.O. ship. "But that means, your'e... " he gasped at the thought, knowing he was in a bad place. "Yes, child, I am Rineykena, Tifa, the Strange's father..."

Poor Jamesy, he's in the clutches of my dad, get out of there dude. Drago kissed me, yayness

Comments Please...


	12. Masquerade, Why So Silent?

Three months have past and it was New Year's Eve, everyone was very excited. All of the citizens were worried of the Pumpkin Prince's disappearance, but that didn't stop them. The entire cast of the opera house was having a ball of masks, many of the towns people were dressed in olden France gold, black, white and silver clothes. Two figures approached the Opera Populaire and both of them had animal costumes, one of the rooster and the other of the bull. "Monsieur Andre!" the person with the bull mask spoke, removing his mask. "Monsieur Firmin!" said the other, who was Andre in the rooster mask. Firmin chuckled.

Firmin:

Dear Andre, what a splendid party

Andre:

The prelude to a bright new year

Firmin:

Quite a night, I'm impressed

Andre:

Well, one does one's best

Andre and Firmin:

Here's to us

Andre:

A toast for the city!

Firmin:

What a pity that James Skellington can't be here!

They entered the opera house that was decorated in gold, silver, yellow and red. The whole cast was there in their own costumes, Sparda was there too, but he was in a black robe. Almost all of the cast were wearing masks of any kind, while some of them were holding fans to cover their face.

Crowd:

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade

Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you

Masquerade! Every face a different shade

Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.

Flash of mauve, Splash of puce

Fool and king, Ghoul and goose

Green and black, Queen and priest

Trace of rouge, Face of beast

Faces! Take your turn, take a ride

On the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race

Eye of gold, True is false, Who is who?

Curl of lip, Swirl of gown

Ace of hearts, Face of clown

Faces! Drink it in, drink it up

Till you've drowned, In the light

In the sound, But who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds

Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you

Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads

Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies

Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you

Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes

Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.

Carlotta:

What a night!

Firmin:

What a crowd!

Andre:

Makes you glad

Firmin:

Makes you proud!

Jonathan:

All the crème, De la crème

Carlotta:

Watching us

Watching them

Katie: (Overlapping)

All our fears are in the past

Andre:

Three months

Leon:

Of relief!

Carlotta:

Of delight!

Leon:

Of Elysian peace!

Kye:

And we can breathe at last.

Carlotta:

No more notes

Jonathan:

No more ghost

Emily:

Here's a health

Andre:

Here's a toast, to a prosperous year

Firmin:

To our friends who are here

Kye and Marie:

And may the splendour never fade!

Firmin and Andre:

What a blessed release!

Emily:

And what a masquerade!

Tifa:

Think of it

"A secret relationship..." Tifa said to Drago. Tifa was wearing a beautiful black dress while Drago was wearing his usual clothes ((from the show), she was glad that he was no longer a stranger to the town, she was also Drago's love. "Just think of it."

"But, why is it secret?" Drago said. "What have we to hide? You promised me." He was about to kiss her but she stopped him.

"No, Drago, please don't, they'll see."

"Well then let them see. It's a relationship, not a crime."

Drago:

Tifa, what are you afraid of?

Tifa (and Drago in parenthesis):

Let's not argue (Let's not argue)

Please pretend (I can only hope)

You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)

Drago grabbed Tifa's hand gently and led her to a dance in the crowd. Sparda saw them dance and he just frowned, he longed for to have someone to love. There were many pairs dancing in the opera house, even the pumpkin princes and princesses were dancing as well with their own loved ones. Everyone was dancing peacefully, until the only pair dancing were Drago and Tifa. Both of them looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed.

Crowd:

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade

Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you

Masquerade! Every face a different shade

Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads

Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds

Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.

A pair of black flames appeared from the stairs, the creatures that were in that very same place backed away from the flames. The flames disappeared and two black figures appeared, both of them had hoods over their heads and they removed them so the citizens could see who they really were. Everyone gasped, even Drago and Tifa, the figures were James and... Rineykena. James walked slowly down the stairs, staring at the citizens with an evil glare. Rineykena just stood there like a statue, as his... apprentice was scaring off the towns people.

James:

Why so silent, good Monsieurs?

Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me, good Monsieurs?

This man has written you an opera.

Here, I bring the finished score.

Don Juan Triumphant!

Rineykena:

Fondest greetings to you all

A few instructions just before rehearsal starts

Drago backed away from Tifa as he ran off to his room to get something. Rineykena walked over to his apprentice so he could scare off the citizens, Tifa was very frightened to see her father again. Both James and Rineykena drew their swords out.

James:

Carlotta must be taught to act

Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage

Our Don Juan mustn't lose some weight

It's not healthy in a man of Jonathan's age

Rineykena:

And James' managers must learn that their place is in an office

Not the arts

As for our star, Miss Tifa, the Strange...

Tifa was paralysed in fear since her father said her creator name, she was afraid that he will take her away from Hallowen Town and turn her into the N.E.O. heir. James stared at her, he longed for to be with her, but thanks to Drago, he couldn't be with her.

Rineykena:

No doubt she'll do her best

It's true, her voice is good

She knows, though

James:

Should she wish to excel

She has much still to learn

If pride will let her return to me, her true love

Her true love...

James stretched out his hand to her, he looked very sad. Tifa was still afraid of his mentor but, she felt safe with James. When she started to get close to him, Rineykena walked towards James, but not too close. Drago was running above were Tifa, James and Rineykena were, he was getting his sword ready and waited for Rineykena, if he messed this up, he would never be with Tifa. Tifa stretched out her hand to grab James', but Rineykena pushed him aside.

"Your chains are still mine," Rineykena said, with a lighting speed, his hand was in Tifa's throat, but instead of choking her, he placed a necklace with an eye on it, the very same one she had before it got destroyed by Krystal's spirit, James gasped. "You belong to me!"

Sorry if this took so long, blame the TV, Green Day, Dare, Feel Good and the other Gorillaz songs.

Comments pwease, I will continue this story but, it's gonna take some time since the exams will come in 2 weeks...


End file.
